system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
СБУ
Предыдущая: Национальная Гвардия Служба Безопасности Украины СБУ, подобно другим силовым ведомствам украинского государства (Армии, Нац. Гвардии, полиции), является аппаратом борьбы за материальные ресурсы между враждующими кликами олигархов. СБУ прежде всего полагается на "разветвлённую агентурную сеть в сфере высшего образования, в политических партиях, движениях, объединениях граждан, органах государственной власти, молодёжных движениях, научных и культурных организациях". Т.е. институт сексотов продолжает действовать. Сотрудники СБУ жалуются на низкую заработную плату, в связи с чем объясняется коррумпрированность этой организации. "По заявлению зампредседателя СБУ Светланы Нежновой в июне 2008 года, «На данный момент офицеры СБУ с выслугой до 10 лет, с высшим образованием, специальной подготовкой и знанием нескольких иностранных языков получают зарплату меньше, чем у работников супермаркета: младший офицерский состав получает до полторы тысячи гривен, средний – до 2,5 тысяч гривен». В другой статье читаем: "Служба безопасности Украины обеспечивается бюджетными средствами лишь на 40-50% от реальной необходимости. «Каждую неделю от офицеров приходит 25-30 рапортов об увольнении с военной службы в СБУ. Главной мотивацией является невозможность содержать семью», - сообщила замглавы СБУ. По ее словам, остается проблемным вопрос обеспечения военнослужащих жильем. «В общей очереди на получение жилья находится 5 тысяч 781 военнослужащий СБУ. Причем каждый второй из них – вообще «бесквартирный», - подчеркнула Нежнова. - В прошлом году за счет государства было приобретено лишь 58 квартир, а в этом году – планируется 49. такой уровень финансирования позволит сокращать жилищную очередь лишь на 1% в год». Итак, кроме коррупции, проблемами СБУ является низкая зарплата сотрудников и необеспеченность жильем. Однако, кк объяснить разницу между низкой зарплатой и кричащим богатством бонз СБУ? Например: "On May 22, 2012 Volodymyr Rokytskyi, Deputy Head of the SBU, was photographed in public wearing a $32 000 luxury wristwatch despite the fact that its price amounts to his yearly official income. The instance happened at a joint Ukrainian-American event dedicated to fighting drug trade". На одном из форумов пишут : "Мой отец полковник, работает в СБУ официальная ЗП 9000 Грн, не официальная в два раза больше". Иными словами, полковник СБУ получал взятки в 2 раза больше его немалой зарплаты (сумма за 2012 г., т.е. зарплата более чем в 1000 долларов США, когда курс был 1 доллар = 8 гривен.) Коррупция в СБУ выше, чем в милиции. Читаем : "мне самому по каждому второму уголовному делу звонят незнакомые чекисты-решалкины,и предлагают “решать” вопрос, некоторые со словами ”мы ж с вами офицеры…” А чаще с формулировкой ”дружище, либо по-хорошему, либо сейчас идет борьба с коррупцией"… Известны случаи когда у людей берут деньги в 3 раза больше чем просили менты за решение вопрса, а ментам вообще ничего не дают, а гражданские ходят счастливые:в три раза дороже переплатили,но зато через САМО СБУ порешали…" Бывший глава СБУ А. Якименко (январь 2013 - февраль 2014 гг.) переделал зал заседаний в свой личный кабинет, и добавил несколько предметов роскоши... Этот же Якименко заявляет, в интервью RT , что нынешний глава СБУ Наливайченко был завербован спецслужбами США в период когда был консулом Украины в США. Таким образом, СБУ является шахматной фигурой, за которую идет борьба между крупными игроками на мировой шахматной доске, т.е. прежде всего между США и Россией. Дополнительная информация об СБУ тут . Дальше: МВД Украины Category:Украина